Roulette has remained basically unchanged since its inception in the 18th century. Despite the maturity of roulette, the game remains popular in casinos throughout the world. Nonetheless, there is always a need to add excitement to current casino games to increase their popularity with players and increase traffic at casinos.
Accordingly, the embodiments of the present invention are directed to a modified roulette wheel system having two sets of roulette numbers positioned about a single set of roulette ball compartments. In this manner, players are permitted to place wagers on multiple roulette wager layouts during a single spin of the roulette wheel. Advantageously, certain wagers provide players with larger payouts than those traditionally possible with roulette.